Someone Like Me
by Magical Miss Brittstoffelees
Summary: He gazed into her gentle silvery-green eyes, his own blue eyes bright and soft. "How can you love someone like me?" He whispered. *** When Rumpleteazer comes across a battered and dying tom she has no idea who he is and rescues him. But what happens when she finds out? Can she melt his cold cruel heart? And can she find it in her heart to forgive his crimes?
1. Prologue: Colossal Fall From Grace

Someone Like Me By: Magical Miss Brittstoffelees

**Brit: Ya…I've got a lot on my plate…whatever…The point is I'm ALIVE! Woot! Anywho…this is a very unexpected story. I'm hoping nobody had this plot line planned before me because I feel like a genius with this one. LOL! Anywho. On with the story. For the hell of it this one is dedicated to my best friend HAT. **

Prologue: Colossal Fall From Grace

Two wide ice blue eyes narrowed as the soft warm blue eyes glared into his. The silver tabby had him pinned…for the first time in a very long time. The tall ginger tom with vivid streaks of crimson, black and white in his fur narrowed his eyes, panting heavily, blood dripping from several wounds on his body, glared up at his enemy. His baby brother had grown up. Finally.

He snarled and rolled, knocking the smaller tabbies paws from under him and sweeping his thick matted tail in an arch, knocking the silver tom onto his side and sending him rolling. The silver tabby regained his paws almost immediately. He sprang at his foe and former brother and crashed into him. For the first time in his life his intent was to kill. The taller tom's crimes had become worse and worse and were finally unforgivable. He cringed at the thought of the black and gold queen who lay unmoving in the Junkyard, fur clumped and matted with her own blood. Eyes soulless.

The silver tabby sprang and as the ginger tom made to dodge the silver one twisted to meet him in mid-air, jaws clamping around the matted white throat. The ginger toms eyes widened in shock and something very uncharacteristic of him. Fear.

He let out a gargled cry….Then he wrenched himself out of the silver tabby's grip and stumbled back a few steps before his eyes met his brother's and he vanished from the spot with a flash of blue…

He reappeared in an alley, and stumbled, collapsing. He breathed heavily, eyes glazing over. He was battered, bleeding…dying. He blinked, and looked over his shoulder at his burning warehouse in the distance before looking down and closing his eyes. With a tiny gasp he began to sing, broken and raspy at first but growing in power and passion after a few seconds.

"_So this is it_

_I say goodbye_

_To this chapter of my ever-changing life_

_And there's mistakes_

_The path is long_

_And I'm sure I'll answer for them when I'm gone_

_So when the day comes and_

_The sun won't touch my face_

_Tell the ones who cared enough_

_That I finally left this place_

_That's been so cold_

_Look at my face_

_All the stories it will tell I can't erase_

_The road is long_

_Just one more song_

_A little something to remind you when I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_

_The road to hell_

_Along the way_

_Is paved with good intentions so they say_

_And some believe_

_That no good deed_

_Goes unpunished in the end or so it seems_

_So when the day comes and_

_The sun won't touch my face_

_Tell the ones who care enough_

_That I finally left this place_

_That's been so cold_

_Look at my face_

_All the stories it will tell I can't erase_

_The road is long_

_Just one more song_

_A little something to remind you when I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_

_So this is it_

_I say goodbye_

_To this chapter of my ever-changing life_

_And there's mistakes_

_The path was long_

_And I'm sure I'll answer for them when I'm gone_

_When I'm gone…"_ When he sung there was a note of sadness and regret in his voice…more regret then there should have been for someone like him. But regardless it was present…and his presence was fading…the light began to die from his eyes and they fluttered closed with a strangled sigh. A pair of silvery-green eyes glinted in the darkness, observing the tom with worried eyes…strange considering whom it was who lay there in the alley bleeding to death. But maybe the owner of the eyes did not know that…Or maybe they didn't care.

**Me: Well. That was the first chapter. It's short…just a prologue but it works. **

**Admetus: Uh huh… -_- **

**Me: *shrugs* What?**

**Admetus: Nothing. **

**Me: *blinks* Ok then…please review…**


	2. Chapter 1: Seek and Hide

Someone Like Me

**Me: Nothing to say really. Lol. Cept please enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Seek and Hide

_The tall ginger tabby tom caressed her cheek with soft paws, eyes gentle, smile welcoming. His soft purr resonated through her chest. He was pressed against her…she could feel his very heartbeat. Steady and soothing. He leaned towards her until his lips were less than an inch from hers. Her own heartbeat sped up rapidly and warmth tingled beneath her skin. His breath was warm on her face and she stared into his eyes, her own shinning softly. _

"_How can you love someone like me?" He whispered…_

The dream dissipated and Rumpleteazer woke with a start. She immediately tried to recapture the dream that so often left her frazzled and warm on the inside but it had already shattered into pieces and begun drifting away. She had been wandering about the streets when she had stopped for a catnap under a dumpster. She was laying, curled protectively around her burlap sack in which held her latest escapades. But something had woken her. A sound that resembled an electric zap. She peered around in confusion when suddenly she heard singing. She stood, completely ensnared in the beautiful deep voice that seemed somehow familiar yet not…She crawled out from under the dumpster, forgetting her treasures and began following the song which grew louder as she approached. Finally just as the voice was finishing she came around the corner…just in time to see the head of the ginger tabby fall to the pavement and go still…As soon as she saw the blood she rushed towards him, wariness forgotten.

She crouched over his still form and stared at him…for some reason he seemed familiar but she could not figure it out…She gently touched an unscratched shoulder.

"Excuse me….um…sir? Are ya ok?" The she-cat asked in a thick Cockney accent. There was no response. Only the slight rise and fall of his chest told her that he was alive. Without pausing she lifted him in surprisingly strong paws and as quickly as she could headed towards home. She wove through humans, cats, pollicles and some other creatures. For some reason they all jerked away from her. But she ignored it. She focused solely on getting the wounded ginger tabby home so she could stop the bleeding on his neck. She soon reached her house and carefully stepped through the cat door. The cat in her arms let out a very soft groan of pain. She blinked and raced towards the stairs. She went up to her room and spotted her brother. He was sitting on his bed sorting through his loot.

"Hey sis." He started without looking up. "What did you…" He broke off as he looked up and his eyes narrowed dangerously as they landed on the tom.

"I found this cat in an alley…he's dying." Rumpleteazer gasped, arms shaking. She flinched when Mungojerrie bolted to his paws and yelled at her furiously.

"Get that no good scum out of my house NOW!" He yelled. Rumpleteazer's eyes widened and her mouth hung open.

"What? Jerrie you can't be serious?!" She gasped. Mungojerrie took a pace forwards.

"No I'm not. Now get him out and leave him for dead!" He ordered. "That's Macavity! A criminal! GET HIM OUT!" Jerrie screamed. Rumpleteazer stumbled back a few steps, eyes wide with horror and disbelief.

"Who cares what he's done?! I…I don't know you anymore…How can you…Jer?" She whispered, voice shaking. He whipped around and snarled.

"GET HIM OUT!" He screeched.

"He's dying!" Teazer cried out.

"I don't care! I hope the Pollicle's finish him off!" Mungojerrie growled. Rumpleteazer shook her head and snatching a backpack out from under her bed she whirled around and ran, clutching the ginger tabby tight to her chest.

"Teazer? Teazer! No! Get back here!" Jerrie cried out. "He's not worth it!" The calico stripped brother took off after her, but even with the burden of the large tom she was very fast and raced into the streets of London, turning towards the city she vanished among the throngs…Mungojerrie stopped and looked around desperately. But like Macavity she wasn't there.

Rumpleteazer raced into the heart of London passing straight through and heading towards the industrial part of the city. She spotted warehouses in the distance but one was a charred pile of rubble, still smoking. She veered left and ran to an abandoned apartment building. She finally slowed down and carefully headed up the old rickety stairs. She blinked and headed for the first room she saw. She kicked open the door and peered in. It was slightly dusty but fairly clean. A couple hunks of wood from the roof lay here and there but other than that it was fine. There was even a large white bed with sheets and thick fluffy blankets and pillows.

She walked over pushing the dusty blanket over to reveal a clean bit of bed. She lay the tom down on it and grabbed her backpack, digging through it. Finally she found a roll of white gauze, some rubbing alcohol and medical tape. She quickly washed his wounds and the tabby growled very weakly in his sleep. But she ignored it and finally began wrapping gauze around his throat. She wrapped up a few of the deeper wounds and sighed, pushing the stuff back into her backpack. She dug through it again and found some tins of cat food, a small bag of chicken, a bottle of cream and a bag of meats. She sighed thankful she had prepared ahead of time to visit her best friend Etcetera. It would have been the first time she had stayed with the pale calico she-cat who for some strange reason resembled herself and her brother. She blinked and ate a few pieces of chicken before she set it on the counter of the small kitchen. She then returned over to the bed and pulled the thick white blanket off, shaking it out. Then she carefully covered the tom's lithe yet muscular body.

She stared at his face for a few moments, curiosity and worry in her silvery-green eyes. His face seemed hard with older scars beneath the new wounds. But somehow even though she sensed he was not normally pleasant and wore his face in a scowl he looked peaceful at the moment, whereas before he had looked restless and pained. She peered down wondering what color his eyes were…She nudged him gently.

"Um. Sir? Can you hear me?" She asked. There was no response and she sighed listening to his shallow breathing instead…as darkness fell and the night grew late she finally curled up on the other side of the bed, keeping her distance should he not like being intruded on while he slept…

For days he slept and a few days later when she woke in the morning she was facing the window away from the tabby. At first she was confused then she blinked, remembering. For some reason each night she forgot where she was and why she was there but then promptly remembered. She rolled over and startled as she noticed he was awake and looking at her. Two sharp and crystal clear ice blue eyes, slightly glazed with pain.

"Oh!" She gasped, jerking back in surprise and falling to the floor. She growled in frustration and embarrassment before she stood and blinked at him.

"Sorry…I…didn't mean to bother you." She meowed. The tom blinked.

"Where am I? How did I get here and what happened?" He asked. His voice was deep and rich and emotionless. She blinked.

"Um…I'm not sure what happened but I found you bleeding to death in an alley. I took you here and treated and bound your wounds. We are in an old apartment near the warehouses." She meowed cautiously. The tom blinked, confusion in his eyes.

"Why would you do that?" He questioned. Rumpleteazer frowned confused.

"What?" She asked. He gazed at her curiously.

"Why would you help me?" he asked. She blinked.

"I couldn't watch any cat die." She meowed. The ginger tom tilted his head slightly.

"But…don't you know who I am?" He questioned. Rumpleteazer blinked.

"Yes. Yes I do. When I first found you I tried to take you to my home but my brother flipped and told me who you were so I ran from him…he wanted to kill you. I wouldn't let him…anyways he told me your name and I have heard of you before. I don't really know what you did. Only that you're a criminal" She meowed. He blinked.

"Then why save me?" he asked. Rumpleteazer gazed into his eyes for a moment, her own intense and sad.

"No cat deserves to die no matter what they did. And everyone deserves a second chance." She told him. He blinked, surprise showing in his eyes before he sighed.

"Well…thank you." He meowed politely, the emotion vanishing from his eyes again. "But how do you know you can trust me?" He asked. Rumpleteazer sighed slightly.

"I don't. But I'm willing to give you a chance to prove that my trust in you is not foolish." She meowed. Macavity blinked at her then rolled over closing his eyes and wincing slightly at the pain. Rumpleteazer narrowed her eyes slightly and walked into the kitchen. She dug through her backpack and found some pieces of chicken and a bit of cream. She carried them over to the tom and blinked.

"Here. Eat something. I have Tylenol if you need it." She added, handing him a small bowl of cream and some chicken. He took it, peering at her.

"Tylenol would be nice." He muttered. She blinked and went back to her backpack fetching two Tylenol and bringing them to him. He took them and swallowed them with a bit of cream, letting out a gargled cough as he did and scowling slightly. She blinked.

"I'm almost out of food. I need to go and get some more. If you want my help then please stay here and I will make sure you get back to full health soon." She meowed. She grabbed her backpack, turned and padded out of the building, leaving the silently surprised ginger tabby behind.

Rumpleteazer spent a couple hours nabbing things including a mini fridge that would keep cold food cold. She got food, blankets, more medical supplies, and some pencils and paper. She also snuck into her own house, making sure Jerrie wasn't there and grabbed her pillow, before darting out again, her pearl necklace not making a sound against her soft throat. She had enough to last a month at least. And so she made her way back towards the building. She had deposited the fridge inside earlier and padded inside, ears flicking about, backpack and spare burlap sack filled with her treasures of the day. She was surprised when she saw Macavity sitting on the windowsill staring out over the city. His ear flicked towards her but he did not move. She just rolled her eyes and set the food on the counter before retrieving the fridge and plugging it in. Much to her surprise and delight the electricity still worked and the inside lit up, a soft hum filling the silent room. She winced and blinked. She quickly put the food in the fridge and threw the blankets on the bed. She dropped her black pillow on her side of the bed and blinked sliding her backpack under the bed. She sighed and looked up only to find Macavity's icy blue eyes resting on her.

"Thank you." His deep voice broke the silence, quiet and sincere. Rumpleteazer blinked in surprise.

"No problem Macavity." She murmured. The tom blinked.

"You know my name. But I don't know yours." He meowed. Rumpleteazer blinked.

"Oh! Sorry! My name is Rumpleteazer. Teazer for short." She meowed. Macavity blinked.

"Nice name." He commented. "Sounds like a Jellicle name. Are you a Jellicle?" He asked. Rumpleteazer frowned.

"What's a Jellicle?" She asked in confusion. Macavity's eyes widened slightly.

"Um. It's a tribe of cats that live in a Junkyard on the outskirts of the city. I'll take that as a no." He meowed, frowning. Rumpleteazer shrugged.

"Not really. I don't really know the city too well…Just the residential area around my house in Victoria Grove." She meowed. Macavity blinked in surprise.

"Oh…I'll have to show you sometime." He meowed.

"Oh. Thanks." Rumpleteazer meowed. Then she blinked. "Actually now that I think about it my best friend said she lives in a tribe…Maybe it's the same one." Rumpleteazer meowed. Macavity blinked.

"I know of all the Jellicle's. What is her name?" He asked.

"Etcetera." She meowed. Macavity nodded.

"Yes. Etcetera. Daughter of Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots. Sister of Electra. Number one fan of The Rum Tum Tugger." He meowed. He snorted at the last part and blinked. Rumpleteazer smirked.

"Yes…The last part I believe…she never stops talking about him." She chuckled. "I wouldn't mind seeing him. I hear he's easy on the eyes." She chuckled. Macavity gave a loud snort looking uncomfortable and annoyed for some strange reason.

"My brother is not that special…He just thinks he is so others do too." He snorted. Rumpleteazer blinked.

"Your brother?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yes. That overgrown fluff ball and a tom who protects the tribe are my brothers…" His voice trailed off and he zoned out, eyes twitching with pain. Rumpleteazer hesitantly moved unnoticed towards him. When she was close she gently rested her paw on his shoulder. He jumped, eyes wide, and claws sliding out. Rumpleteazer blinked nervously but left her paw there and blinked at him. Macavity had frozen mid strike and blinked, staring into her eyes, chest heaving slightly.

"Did your brother do it?" She whispered, referring to the violent scars on his throat. Macavity blinked, slightly surprised by her accurate conclusion. He sighed.

"Yes. He did." He meowed darkly. She blinked.

"Then he is a terrible protector. And a worse brother." She growled fiercely. Macavity was surprised by her fierceness.

"No. No he is not." The tom sighed eventually looking down. She blinked.

"What do you mean?" She whispered. He winced and squeezed his eyes shut.

"I've done bad things Rumpleteazer. Terrible, terrible things. To the tribe. To my family. He never wanted to kill me. But the best thing he could do for his family and his tribe was to kill me." He murmured. "You shouldn't be around me Rumpleteazer. I'm dangerous. In fact you shouldn't have saved me. You should have left me for dead." He growled lightly. He was stunned when she smacked him upside the head.

"Don't ever say that!" She growled fiercely. "No cat deserves to die, no matter WHAT! And every cat deserves a second chance! I'm giving you that chance and you better damn well take it and not screw it up!" She growled. Macavity's mouth was hanging open slightly. Then he snapped it shut.

"Don't you get it?" He growled, jerking his shoulder away from her. "I will screw it up! I'm a screw-up! And I screw up everything I do!" he snarled. He turned his face sharply away from her and looked out the window again. Rumpleteazer blinked, sorrow in her eyes.

"You didn't hurt me yet. You didn't screw up there." She murmured. Macavity blinked and simply looked down out the window. Rumpleteazer sighed and turned, walking out of the room and into the hall, heading for the attic.

**Me: Hey guys! There's the first chapter. How did you like it? I hope this pairing isn't too weird…or this ridiculous story line…I'm trying…that's all I can do eh? Lol**

**Mungojerrie: I can't believe you let my sister run off with that tyrant! **

**Macavity: What did you call me?! **

**Mungojerrie: *nose to nose* Tyrant! Keep your filthy nasty paws off my sister!**

**Me: Whoa there boys!**

**Mac and Jerrie: *spring at one another and begin fighting ruthlessly. **

**Me: *facepaw* Oh for Everlasting sakes. **


End file.
